


In The Future

by jaeyongified



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, Confusion, Fluff, Future, M/M, cheesy af, i wish this was fluff, jaeyong being inlove since trainees, side!doyu, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongified/pseuds/jaeyongified
Summary: If it is not with Taeyong, Jaehyun is sure that his future looks bleak.





	In The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuxicentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/gifts).



> for sunbaenim, a little thanks for the prize hihi

At times, Taeyong thinks of what his future will look like.

 

He imagines being a spokesperson for Korea's Department for Animal Welfare— creating programs that will take care of those stray cats and dogs, and be an advocate so everyone can be aware that the little things that humans do, affects the animals in an alarming level.

 

He also came across the thought of being a dance teacher. Maybe, he will acquire one building in the district of Gangnam and build his dance studio. He'll be teaching choreographies of his songs and other artists'. He'll post it on YouTube so that will be his platform for promoting himself and his dance classes. Even so, maybe he asks for help from his seniors like Yunho, Hyoyeon, Kai and even Johnny and Yuta.

 

Moreover, he wants someone who can spend with the rest of his life. He doesn't care about the gender to be honest.

 

But if it wasn't him, or if it isn't going to be him, then Taeyong thinks that his future will be vague.

 

One time, when that topic came along their discussion in their free time in the music video shoot, Doyoung spoke what he has in mind of what will be Taeyong's future be like. "Maybe hyung is going to be a wonderful father."

 

"I strongly agree to that." Mark says while he lets their make-up artist conceal the blemishes in his cheeks. "I think he will be quite overprotective though. I picture him not letting his kid go to their friends' home to sleepover."

 

The members laughed at what Mark said and agreed. Even their manager had to butt in. "Yes, and they will be scolded just because they haven't cleaned their room for two days."

 

Taeyong scoffed. They are being too dramatic.

 

But neither does he know, Jaehyun might be thinking otherwise. He thought that maybe in the future. He and Taeyong will be together somehow. Not friends, not ex-bandmates, not acquaintances, not anything aside than lovers. Lovers who will hold hands together while travelling in Paris for the London Fashion Week. Lovers that eat their favorite midnight snack and savor the awful side dishes that the store has offered after they order consecutive sweet and sour pork for two weeks straight.

 

He wishes to be there when Taeyong instructs one of his classes in the future. He wants to be there when he take one of the stray cats and find home for them. He wants to be with Taeyong yesterday, today and the upcoming tomorrows.

 

When Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, he was smiling yet he knows that the older feels quite irritated by the nit-picking of his members. What the older said afterwards doesn't surprise him, but scared him.

 

"It's not a bad idea though. I want kids more than I like puppies that greets me when I come home."

 

He managed to display a smile though. He just wished that it would look like it wasn't half-assed though. Johnny interrupted his train of thoughts when the older spoke. "What do you think, Jaehyun-ah?"

 

Jaehyun managed to act like he wasn't surprised. _Thankfully_. He thoughts his lips were glued on and he mentally sighed when words came audibly out of his mouth. "I think hyung will be a great father."

 

Their discussion was interrupted when the assistant director of their music video came into the waiting room, giving them a signal that they will be  needed now to shoot the music video.

 

All of the members sat up from the sofa. They walked out of the room but Johnny sensed that Jaehyun has something in mind. That is why Johnny tapped his shoulders before heading towards studio and asked. "You okay, bro?"

 

Jaehyun smiled at him. "I am, don't worry."

 

Jaehyun wanted not to worry about the things he heard because that will affect his performance the whole shoot. He wanted to give his best because this music video will let them promote at his Yuta hyung's country. He wanted to do his best, and he needs to do exactly that.

 

He absolutely did what he wanted to do, but not completely. He managed to give his all while dancing, but he knew that his mind is all over the place.

 

 

 

 

When they went home, Taeyong noticed something is happening inside Jaehyun's head. The younger was seated all the way in the back of the van, and hadn’t sung along to the tracks that Mark plays in his phone. While the other members drain their energy to the fullest, Jaehyun did otherwise.

 

And that made Taeyong feel bothered.

 

Right when they are at the dorms, he asked Mark to sleep at his room with Haechan. He said that the both of them should reconcile because Mark really got on Haechan's nerve while teasing him on the way home, and he said that he has something to discuss with Jaehyun. Mark then agreed to exchange rooms for the day because he really felt guilty.

 

Taeyong went back to his room to get his change of clothes while Mark entered the room and tackled Haechan on the bed who is browsing something through his phone. "Why are you here?" were the last words Taeyong heard when he went out of the room.

 

On his way to the bathroom, he passed by Johnny who came out from the shower judging by his wet hair and nothing on but a towel wrapped in his waist. Johnny's brows lifted up upon seeing the shorter male. "Hey Taeyong."

 

"Yup?"

 

"Haven’t you noticed that something's bothering Jaehyun since earlier?"

 

Oh, he noticed that too. Johnny is really Jaehyun's bestfriend.

 

"I did too. I was hoping that I can talk to him later before going to bed."

 

"I thought I was the only one who sees his gloominess earlier." That was Yuta, who spoke while coming out of the other bathroom in the dorm with a shirt clinging onto his neck and his favorite supreme boxers. "He seems deep in thought and like, drowned by what he is thinking or whatever."

 

"See, he certainly is bothered. This guy knows as well when we all know that Yuta is always unable to grasp any situation."

 

Yuta nudged Johnny on the shoulders. "Hey, don't talk like I'm not here." Johnny laughed a bit.

 

"But seriously, Yong. I think you should really talk to Jae. You know that he doesn’t talk to anyone about something unless it is you, or me and Johnny." Yuta sighed as he put his hand on Taeyong's shoulders, patting it as he walked toward his room. "I'm going first, then. I am so tired ugh." The Japanese boy said while waving his hand and sprinting towards his room.

 

Johnny then followed—drinking the cold water then heading off to bed. "See you when we all wake up, Yong."

 

Taeyong sighed as he went inside the bathroom. He took off his shirt along with the fitted jeans and boxers he is sporting. Judging by the sound of his surroundings, he figured out that he was one of the last members to take a shower. He opened his phone and played the songs which were on a playlist recommended by Johnny.

 

He was rinsing himself from the shampoo and body wash when he heard the shower being turned on on the other bathroom. He dried himself with the towel and ignored who was in the other bathroom. He hurriedly put on his sleepwear which composes a thin white shirt and a striped boxers. He must hurry, before Jaehyun fall asleep and not talk to him about what bothers him the entire day.

 

Taeyong walked in long strides, hoping that he can talk to Jaehyun before the younger fall asleep. The others were fast asleep, judging by the faint snoring noises he heard while he's on his way to his room to grab his skincare products. Afterwards, he went to the room that Mark and Jaehyun shared, no one was inside and the silent humming of the air conditioner and humidifier was the only thing he heard.

 

This led Taeyong to a conclusion; that Jaehyun is the one in the shower.

 

Even though tired, Taeyong still kept in mind that he has to wait for Jaehyun so that he can ask the younger questions. Maybe they'll talk, or share stories about the past events. Maybe they will be ordering food again before they sleep. He isn't sure about anything, he just hoped that his tounge will not slip and accidentally tell Jaehyun his secret that was kept hidden since their trainee days.

 

Taeyong hoped that Jaehyun would open up to him, just like what he always do. He hums as he applies moisturizer and creams on his face while he waits for the younger to arrive at the bedroom.

 

 

 

As if everything happens according to plan, the moment Taeyong finished his skincare routine was the same moment that the door opened, revealing Jaehyun, with hair still wet that indicates that the younger is fresh from the shower.

 

And _topless._

 

Taeyong felt like he looked at his dongsaeng quite longer than what is appropriate. He can't help but become a magnet that is easily attracted at Jaehyun. Especially now, when that broad chest and shoulders as well as those chiseled abdominal muscles are displayed in front of him.

 

Taeyong mentally prayed. _Lord, please help me._

 

"Oh, hyung." Jaehyun asked while he rubs a towel on his wet hair. "Why are you here? Where's Mark?"

 

The older cleared his throat. "Mark is in my room. I figured that he and Hyuck should talk." Jaehyun hummed the words _ah, I see._ "But it also looks like that the both of us has also something to talk about." He stood and closed the door behind Jaehyun.

 

 _Oh shit. Did he find out?_ Jaehyun thought in the midst of it drying his hair. He sat on the foot of his bed and looked at his hyung.

 

"Is there any problem, hyung."

 

"Jaehyun-ah, you seem bothered since the middle of the music video making. Is there something that is bothering you?"

 

Jaehyun gulped. Was he too obvious?

 

"Even Johnny and Yuta knew that you are quite stressed. Is everything okay?" Taeyong stated as he approached the switch to turn the lights off. He knew that Jaehyun cannot sleep with the lights are too bright. He also turned the night light on but still, Jaehyun hadn’t said a word.

 

"You can tell me everything, Jaehyun-ah." The older said as he sat beside the younger on the foot of the bed. In contrast, the younger shifted on his seat and the uncomfortable vibe radiates from Jaehyun. Taeyong can certainly feel it.

 

"It's fine if you can't say alll of it, Yoonoh." The older called the milk-skinned man beside him. That name sends them back few years ago, when they first met, when they first danced together, and even the first time they ate each other's cooking. "But at the very least, you have to ease the burden that you are feeling."

 

Right at that moment, Jaehyun's thoughts from earlier started to haunt his head again. He is scared, and the future without Taeyong is bleak. He is certain that he wants to spend the rest of their after-idol life with his hyung. His dearest hyung, his love.

 

Taeyong waited patiently. He waited forr the younger to opn up. He shifted closer to the younger and looked at his face. He looked really anxious, and Taeyong is really concerned. "Yoonoh-ah, you can tell me everything."

 

A tear escaped Jaehyun's eye. "Hyung, about earlier…" Jaehyun said softly, but it came out silent as a whisper.

 

"Yes, dear." Taeyong said as to encourage him to speak.

 

"I felt worried. And scared as well."

 

"What is?"

 

"Earlier, when all of us talked in the dressing room. I feared that…"

 

"That?"

 

This time, Jaehyun looked at Taeyong in the eyes, facing him with only few inches apart. "That you wouldn't love me."

 

Taeyong's eyes were big, but it grew even bigger upon hearing what Jaehyun has said. "W-what do you mean?"

 

"When they thought of you being a good father, I feared that—" Jaehyun sniffed and wiped his cheeks which are drenched with some tears, "that you wouldn't want me. And when you agreed to that, I felt anxious. I felt that I will never have a chance to show what I feel, to make you feel what I want you to feel.

 

In the midst of it all, Taeyong managed to rub soothing circles on the younger's muscular back. "Continue, please." He said as he felt that the rims of his eyes are getting wet with tears. "I'm listening Jaehyun. Don’t worry."

 

Jaehyun stifled a sob. "I mean, you wouldn't want me. You would want someone who can give birth to your kids, and I know in fact that I cannot do that. You cannot give birth either. You would want a girl to satisfy your dreams of having little Lees. Hyung…" Tears then escaped from Jaehyun's eyes. "I want to do that for you, but I can't. I want to be a part of your future but judging from the circumstances that happened earlier, it might be impossible."

 

Jaehyun put his hands to his face to wipe those stupid tears. As he finished doing so, he looked at Teyong and explained himself. Not because he needs to, but he wants to. _Damnit,_ "Hyung I know this isn't the right time to do this but I want you to know that i—"

 

A pair of lips attacked Jaehyun's. He can taste the cherry chapstick that the older often uses to avoid the chappiness of his lips. Jaehyun savored the feeling of his hyung's lips against his'. It’s warm, tender and soft. But those sensations doesn’t help Jaehyun from being taken aback. Fuck, he is kissing his hyung that he has feelings for since his trainee days.

 

"Hyung." Jaehyun spoke the moment the attachment of their lips came to an end.

 

"Jaehyun-ah."

 

"Hyung, I know this timing is kind of awkward but I want to tell you that—" He was again shutted up by two soft lips.

 

"I clearly heard you, Jaehyun-ah." Taeyong then crawled on top of Jaehyun's lap and put snaked his arms around the younger's nape. "Would it be weird if I say that I do too? Since the moment you asked me if you can sleep in my lap when we were both trainees."

 

"Wow." Jaehyun was out of words that all he can say is wow. He is really overwhelmed right at this moment as he tried to register that Taeyong likes him back. The hyung that he loved for years feels the same towards him.

 

He just became scared for nothing. _Fuck it._

 

The younger wrapped his hands on the slim waist in front of him. Taeyong then talked to him afterwards.

 

"Would it be funny if I tell you that I also want the same thing?"

 

Jaehyun quietly listens while rubbing Taeyong's waist against the fabric. Taeyong starts to wipe the milk-skinned boy's cheeks that are wet because of the younger's tears. "I know this is embarrassing for the both of us but I want you to know that I also don't see the future without you."

 

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Jaehyun said, still overwhelmed and can still taste the cherry chapstick against his lips. "It isn't April Fools, is it?"

 

"Jaehyun," Taeyong half-sighed, half-laughed. "This might be the worst timing for confessions, but I would love you to know, that I love you."

 

Jaehyun flashed his dimpled smile and kissed Taeyong's nose, right on the tip.

 

"I love you too, hyung." He kissed him once again, but this time, on the lips. "God knows how tired I am and how much I am craving for sleep, but still He knows I am happy."

 

Taeyong sat up while giggling like a teenager as he shoves the clothes for the younger to put on. "I'm also very happy. What took us so long to figure these out though? But, can you put on some clothes now?"

 

Jaehyun proceeded to put some clothes on while Taeyong prepared his bed so that he can sleep. He might be happy—very happy in fact, but his arms are weary and he wants to sleep for like a day, straight.

 

When Jaehyun finished on dressing, he grabbed Taeyong's hand while the older is going to lay down on Mark's bed. "Come here, hyung." He said as he put Taeyong in _his_ bed, while he simultaneously dimmed the lights with the remote. "Sleep with me, I don't want to get cold." Jaehyun added as he lied down next to his hyung while he drapes the blanket over them.

 

It was a tight fit, but they managed to fit themselves on the bed with legs tangled with each other and the two of them face-to-face. "I hope we still can sleep like this in the future." Jaehyun whispered softly to Taeyong, who in turn smiled beamingly.

 

"We will." Taeyong said, then yawned afterwards. "Goodnight, Jaehyun-ah."

 

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead for the last time at that day. "Goodnight, hyung."

 

 

 

Another day came and the members woke up still half asleep. They expected Jaehyun and Taeyong are up by now like the usual and voluntarily preparing breakfast for all of them just like before. When they looked at the kitchen, it was Doyoung who is currently preparing their meal with the Japanese boy teasing him from the side.

 

Mark went to his room with eyes half open and hair still messy. When he opened the door, he was surprised that no one is on his bed. What he saw later on surprised him even more.

 

He was greeted by a Taeyong and Jaehyun all tangled in the bed, still on dreamland. He took a few steps forward and notice that the two are smiling on their sleep. He find those creepy, but still cute and adorable, yet it is creepy.

 

He heard Doyoung called them from the dining area, which means two things; he was fed up on Yuta's bickering or the breakfast is ready. With a grumbling stomach, Mark wished it was about the breakfast and headed out of the door.  He doesn’t forget to lock it neither do his eyes that caught Jaehyun pulling Taeyong closer to him in a hug while still asleep.

 

 _What the flute?!_  

 

Mark shook his head and suddenly remembers his grumbling stomach. He went straight to the dining room, ignoring the fact that his two favorite hyungs are in one bed, tangled with each other while sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Another Jaeyong fic I am able to write hihi. Again, this is not proofread so many errors will be noticeable, but I hope there's only a few. haha. comments are really appreciated guys!
> 
> let's talk on twitter! @jaeyongified


End file.
